


Little Things

by Pachitastic



Series: Bees, Empathy, Telepathy [4]
Category: Tokyo Demons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long, and no time at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Months past and months past, it had been far too long. They had agreed to meet, and their messages felt like no time had passed at all. Sachi was the same friendly person he had always been, punctuating his texts with little smiley faces. Ayase wasn’t sure if she sounded different when she messaged him. Months past, she felt different in a lot of ways, but did it show? Was it something that anyone besides her could perceive? 

Sachi had offered to meet her at the airport, but she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t like flying and she wanted time to feel _normal_ again before she saw him. She was as nervous as ever, and that wasn’t going to change. She called a cab and sat outside the airport with her single suitcase, breathing in familiar air until she finally felt like all the pieces of her were back on the ground. 

There were times where home slipped her mind entirely, quickly replaced with homesickness she couldn’t placate. It lessened as the months passed, but it never went completely away. She had left in such a rush, not _allowing_ herself the time to say goodbye. She wanted to be useful, she wanted to be strong. She was given an opportunity to go all sorts of places and it terrified her but she _wanted it_ and didn’t give herself time to chicken out. 

She didn’t want to seem dependent on anyone, let alone Sachi. He had held her up so many times, she didn’t want him to do that anymore. She didn’t want to put that weight on him. So she left, and she barely hugged him goodbye, and didn’t offer him an explanation. 

Haphazardly, they had settled on meeting at a park near Fukuhashi. Meeting at a hotel would be too much, she didn’t want the audience of the Church, Sachi didn’t want her to try and navigate by herself back to his apartment on her first day back, so they met at a park. 

Lost in a daze, Ayase didn’t notice they arrived until the driver asked for his fee. She pulled her money out of her bag, paying him the fee and then some. She didn’t have time or energy to think about whether it was too much or not. She made sure she had her things and stepped out of the cab, taking a deep breath and gathering herself. How much had she changed? How much was apparent and what was Sachi going to notice? She stuck to casual skirts and simple shirts these days, her bare legs exposing the fact that she hadn’t shaved in a while. Briefly, Ayase worried herself about whether she _should_ have, but this was _Sachi_. Sachi wasn’t going to care. Was he? No, definitely not. 

Probably not. 

Ayase pulled the handle free of her suitcase, letting the wheels do the work for her. She walked into the park and down the wide, concrete path, looking around for the gazebo that Sachi said was a fairly recent addition. Had Sachi been coming to this park a lot, or was the construction just something so conspicuous that you couldn’t let it go unnoticed? 

She didn’t see it until she was deep into the park, thankful that it seemed fairly deserted around here. Ayase didn’t need anyone else noticing how nervous she was. Was it noticeable? Was Sachi nervous? Would she notice _that_? 

“Ayase!” 

He noticed her before she noticed him. 

He had definitely put on some weight, but that wasn’t what Ayase was focusing on. His smile was as bright and happy as she’d ever known it to be, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Was it appropriate to run up and hug him? Would it be too abrupt? Where did they even stand right now? 

She settled for walking, Sachi meeting her halfway and wrapping her up into a hug before she had a chance to even say hello. She stiffened for a brief second before his warmth melted into her and all she could do was wrap her arms around him, breathing in his scent and simply dissolving into relaxation. They just stood like that for a moment, before Ayase finally mustered up the nerve to speak. 

“I missed you.” She said, voice muffled against his chest. Sachi hugged her tighter in response. 

“I missed you too.” 

Ayase took a deep breath before pulling away enough to look up at him, take him in. His hair might’ve been a little bit longer, but it was still styled the same way. Sachi seemed to be back to contacts instead of his glasses. Of all the things she wanted to do right now, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again-- 

She stopped her thoughts dead in their tracks as she noticed the faint pink bloom across Sachi’s cheeks. There was no way he _hadn’t_ sensed what she was feeling. Was it too much? Was he not interested in her anymore? 

“Ayase…” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” 

“Somewhere else?” 

“Somewhere more… private?” 

_Of course that’s what he meant._

“S-Sure.” 

Now she felt stupid. 

She was still the same awkward school girl she always had been, wasn’t she? 

Sachi took her suitcase, collapsing the handle and using the backpack straps instead before she had a chance to protest. He offered her his hand and she took it without a second thought. She looked at the ground as they walked, not sure what to talk about for the walk there. 

“How’s Kadoyuki been doing?” 

Yes, bring up the other person in their weird little love triangle thing. Great idea. 

“Good, considering. He moved in with me a little after you left. It’s been nice.” 

The dots slowly connected in her mind. 

“Are you and him…?” 

“Sort of? I guess, yeah. We never really… decided anything official but…” 

His face flushed and Ayase had enough common sense to know what _that_ meant. 

“What about us?” She asked finally, “Where do we… stand?”

Sachi didn’t answer immediately, squeezing her hand gently instead. 

“I’d like to be with you. It might be less stressful now that things are calmer.” 

True. Very true. 

“What about Kadoyuki? Aren’t you with him?” 

“I’d like to be with _both_ of you.” 

Ayase went quiet again, trying to think of a way that that wouldn’t work, that you couldn’t do that. That that wasn’t how things _worked_. 

But she realized that there wasn’t really anything that said things _couldn’t_ work that way. 

“Can… Can you do that?” 

“Kado’s okay with it if you are.” 

“Did this come up?” 

“Awhile ago.” 

“Oh.” 

Silence again until they made it to a tall apartment building. 

“Was your flight okay?” Sachi asked, letting go of Ayase’s hand long enough to push open the doors to the main lobby. 

“It was okay. It landed and everyone left in one piece I mean.” 

Ayase wasn’t sure she would ever be able to describe a flight as anything besides “tolerable.” 

She followed him inside and over to the elevators, wondering what would happen from here. Was Kadoyuki home? Sachi didn’t seem to be suggesting that he was. She wasn’t sure she could handle seeing both of them at the same time when she was still processing her reunion with Sachi. 

A ding and the doors opened. They stepped in and Sachi hit the button for the second to last floor. Ayase closed her eyes, trying to sift through her thoughts. She wasn’t sure where to begin with even that. She wanted to be with Sachi, and she didn’t mind sharing, if that was what it was. 

The elevator dinged again and they stepped off. Following close behind Sachi, she spoke up. 

“I want to try. The dating thing.” 

What else was she supposed to call it? 

“Really?” Sachi stopped to look at her, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Really.” She smiled a bit and he took her hand again, a grin lighting up his face. 

Being home felt like it was going to be okay. 

\-- 

Somewhere between the door shutting, Ayase’s suitcase hitting the floor and making their way to Sachi’s bedroom, they had started kissing and hadn’t stopped. Sachi pulled the scrunchie loose from Ayase’s long, dark, hair and he held her against him. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up effortlessly. The loneliness and how much she had missed him was hitting her all at once, and all she wanted was to be as close to him as possible as quickly as possible. She wrapped her legs around his hips as much as she could before he broke the kiss, pulling away and gently putting her on the bed. 

He stroked her cheek as she caught her breath. The quietest little _please_ escaped her lips and he got onto the bed with her. A burst of confidence and Ayase sat up long enough to pull her shirt off, tossing it to the side and leaving her in her bra and skirt. Sachi froze, just _staring_ and making her almost regret getting topless before he pulled her into a kiss, running his hands up and down her sides-- her stomach, up to her breasts, gently squeezing them through her bra. His hand went up her back and he fumbled for a moment before her bra came loose and she let it fall off her arms. He threw it out of the way, both of them ignoring the _thunk_ of her bra hitting something and knocking it to the carpeted floor. Whatever it was could wait. Who cared? 

She felt chilly for a moment before Sachi’s hands were back to touching and feeling her all over. Ayase felt a rush of heat as he gently massaged one of her breasts. He broke the kiss and she gasped as he kissed her neck instead-- kissing, sucking, sending sparks of heat through her. She didn’t have a clue what to do. What did Sachi like? How did he know what _she_ liked? 

Ayase put her hand on his hip, trailing her fingers along until she found where his jeans buttoned. She tried unbuttoning them with little success until Sachi pulled away from her long enough to do it himself.

There wasn’t much point in keeping their clothes on, was there?

Ayase pulled off her skirt, hesitating when it came to her underwear. She wasn’t horny enough to be able to just toss those aside. Yet. 

Sachi was in about the same state of undress, pausing with his hands on the waistband of his boxers. He met her eyes, studying her for a moment. 

“Should I keep them on?” 

Ayase looked down at his boxers and his visible erection. She honestly didn’t have the slightest clue what to do with a dick, but keeping it… _confined_ , probably didn’t feel very good. 

“I-I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

He took them off slowly, somewhere between hesitation and teasing. Once they were past his butt, Ayase’s eyes struggled to look anywhere else. She _definitely_ didn’t know what the hell to do with… that. She wasn’t even sure how that could possibly fit inside of her. 

“Ayase?” 

“Huh?”

“You okay…?”

“Y-Yeah. I just…” 

 _I haven’t seen a guy naked before now._  

“You’re… You’re my first, Sachi.” 

“... Oh.” 

He kissed her again, softly, running his fingers through her hair. She relaxed again, not letting herself worry about his dick or what he was going to do with it. That didn’t matter right this moment. They would figure that out when they got there. 

She ended up on top of him, straddling his stomach. Ayase just sat there for a moment, before she carefully scooted back, his half hard dick pressing against _her_. Sachi looked surprised, and all the more surprised when she braced herself and slowly started grinding against him. She felt too hot to care about how weird this was, in theory. Sachi felt hot and _good_ against her and she wanted more. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet and spare herself the embarrassment. 

Sachi stopped her, mere moments later. He felt softer under her. Was it over already or had she turned him off? There was a smell in the air… 

 _Oh._  

She got off of him, moving to the side. He sat down, sitting crosslegged. 

“Sit with your back to me.” 

She obliged, and he pulled her into his lap. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, kissing her neck on the opposite side from before, one hand massaging her breast and the other sliding into her underwear-- massaging her clit. She squeaked in surprise as he began to gently spread her apart, his touches everywhere and heat overwhelming every part of her body. She had experimented with this, but she wasn’t prepared for how much more intense it was by someone else’s hand. 

“Sachi… _Sachi_ …” 

She wasn’t sure why she was saying his name. There wasn’t anything else to say? It felt so good and right and she wanted him _in_ her. Suddenly, his dick didn’t seem so impossible. She wanted him, she wanted every part of him. She had to have him she _had to_ \-- 

The heat choked her and she felt herself _squeezing_ as she rode out the final wave. She was almost trembling, trying to catch her breath as she pushed Sachi’s hands away. When he pulled his hand out of her underwear, she was stunned by just how wet and sticky it was.

With the heat of the moment gone, she was realizing just how overheated she _was_ and she scrambled out of his lap, flopping onto the mattress. Sachi fell beside her, leaving distance between them. 

“I love you too, Sachi.”

 

 


End file.
